Pretty Panties
by PrincessSpock
Summary: Petey wears womens panties and Gary finds out SMUT M/M


Petey wore womens underwear. This wasn't because he lost some horrible bet with Gary nor did the Jocks do this to humiliate him. No, Petey wore them because he _liked_ them, they were soft and silky and he felt something liberating when he wore them, but he still would never tell anyone about them that would just be _weird_, so he was careful. He woke up incredibly early to keep Gary from noticing and it worked, for a time until the day Gary woke up before he did.

Petey woke up with a start as his blanket was ripped from him, "Good morning femme-boy~" Gary said in a sing-song voice, "Hope you slept we-" Gary stopped mid sentence and looked at Petey, "are those womens underwear? Petey I didn't know you were _that _kinky."

Petey was blushing hotly and he kicked Gary, "Sh-shut up!" he yelled on the verge of crying.

Gary grinned evilly, "Oh, femme-boy!" He laughed, "You truly wound me." he then proceeded to pin Petey to his bed, "Are those bees?" he questioned.

Petey struggled, "Get off Gary!" he yelled. Gary grinned and clasped Petey's hands above his head, "Seriously, stop!"

"Oh c'mon Petey," he laughed, "You're so cute when you stru-" Gary stopped mid sentence and his back stiffed.

"G-Gary?" Petey asked timidly, "Are, uh, you okay?" Petey wasn't to sure why he cared. Gary just glared down Petey and slowly moved off him. It was as Gary moved that Petey realized what had happened, "Oh." Petey had the decency to blush.

Gary just continued to glare at Petey, "Do you wear other pairs?" he growled, Petey blushed and timidly nodded, "Show me." Gary said. Petey looked shocked but complied, he got out of bed and went over to his wardrobe and shuffled through his underwear drawer, his panty collection was hidden behind his boxers, he just pulled out a handful worth of panties.

Petey didn't look Gary in the eyes, "Which, uh, one do you want me to wear?" Gary scanned the underwear. Petey seemed to have a wider array of panties than he have ever imagined, one pair was complete lace and they had little blue bows on the side, another pair had little pink polka dots with purple lace, and then there was the little thong it was neon red and Gary was certain that you could see everything in them, he pointed to the last pair, "O-okay." Petey stuttered.

Petey went to change in the bathroom, "Where do you think you're going?" Gary question questioningly, Petey made a gesture toward the bathroom, "Do it right here." Gary said ruffly, his throat seemed to go dry as he watched Petey's face become an almost unhuman level of red.

Petey met Gary's eyes as he began slipping his panties down, Petey couldn't help but let his eyes stray to Gary's cock, at some point Gary had taken it out and was now stroking it softly, Petey blushed even harder and felt himself get slightly erect. Petey shimmied his panties down the rest of his legs, and looked back to Gary as if asking for some kind of reassurance, Gary nodded and licked his lips. Petey slowly began gliding the thong up slowly almost as if he was putting on a show.

When Petey had pulled all the way up, he was practically bursting out of them, his cock was straining to be free, "N-now what?" he stuttered looking rather self conscious.

Gary looked over Petey his hand was still on his cock, "I want you to to touch yourself." He said darkly, "Prop yourself up onto the dresser." he added, Petey nodded and spread himself out, slowly he began rubbing himself through his panties and moaning softly.

Gary stared at Petey watching as his face tensed in pleasure, he was beautiful for lack of a better term, and if this was how he acted just rubbing himself. Gary wondered how he'd act if he was pinned down and fucked.

"G-Gary!" he moaned quickening his pace, "I'm so close!" Petey was panting heavily and looking at Gary with half glazed eyes.

That seemed to spur him int action, Gary nearly bolted up from his spot at the foot of the bed and pinned Petey's hands above his head, "Not. Yet." Gary growled, pinching Petey's nipple.

"Ah!" Petey moaned in surprise aching his back lightly as he did, "G-Gary please." his voice was high and begging.

Gary smirked evilly, "Please what?" he asked nipping at his ear and tweaking his other nipple.

"I wan-" he moaned, "I w-want you to f-fuck me!" he cried in near ecstasy. That seemed to be the only thing Gary needed to hear as he pinned Petey down.

Gary rubbed his erect cock down the crack of Peteys ass. He grabbed hold of Peteys dick and let his precum dribble onto his hand, "Are you ready?" he grunted lubing up his dick with the pre cum. Petey just nodded and bucked his hips.

Slowly Gary inched his way into Peteys tight hole, "C-c'mon!" Petey whined, "H-hurry up!"

Gary growled aggravatingly and shoved himself completely in his hole, he proceeded to then pull himself almost completely out and then shoved himself in again, "Just a little more," Gary panted, "almost there." Gary's hips began jerking rapidly, his nostrils flared, his entire body tightened, and the pure euphoria. Spurts of creamy white cum went straight into Peteys sweet ass.

Gary moved his mouth to Peteys ear, "You're mine now femmeboy." he grinned wolfishly.

"G-Gary" he said moving his lips to the older boys, "I- I'm okay wi-with that."

Gary locked his lips with Peteys, rubbing their tongues together, "You should put a show on more often." Peteys face grew hot but he nodded.

Petey wore womens underwear. No this wasn't because he lost some horrible bet with Gary nor did the Jocks do this to humiliate him. Petey wore them because he _liked_ them, _sure_, they were soft and silky and he felt something liberating when he wore them, but he wore them mostly for Gary and they would never tell anyone.


End file.
